


Under The Same Stars

by inosjirou



Category: Hunter X Hunter, anime - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Omega, Anime, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon Day, M/M, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inosjirou/pseuds/inosjirou
Summary: Killua Zoldyck, a 19 year old omega, is a troublesome student who loves to mess with his peers. While doing a risky job with his crew, he got left behind since he was injured. With the possibility of getting caught, Killua meets Gon Freecss. From his scent, Killua could instantly tell that this sweet, gentle boy was an alpha. Though Killua knows nothing about omegas, alphas, and/or betas, he still knew their certain scents. Will Gon become Killua’s bonded alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( Ill put a warning at the beginning of each chapter before smut so don’t worry ! also they are definitely NOT 12 years old or under in this story. They are grown up and of age to do things such as sex. Thank you for understand and enjoy the story! ♥︎

Morning time, its a bit foggy and the air seems to make your skin feel sticky. Not necessarily a nice day but to Killua it was a perfect day to walk around outside. The morning times were his favorite because the strong scents of dewy grass and soggy dirty covered the terrible scents of he alphas who roam the streets. With the natural smells surrounding him, he could enjoy his walk to school, in a peaceful environment. He had a great nose, a nose that could sense a dirty alpha from miles away. He was cursed with it and inhaling too much of an alphas scent could make him pass out. Killua gently ran his hand through his own hair, taking in a big gust of air into his lungs before breathing out. “Its nice.. today..” he said to himself in a soft tone, slowly approaching the gates to his school. To open the gates you had to have an official school ID. The gate scans your ID to confirm that you attend the school. Intruders would be immediately escorted out and given a hurtful punishment. As killua was letting the gate scan his ID, one of his friends approached him. He never really had the time or nor did he want to memorize all of his crews names so he just stuck with calling them ‘he’ ‘that one’ or ‘whatever your name is’. They didn’t mind at all, but sometimes they felt like he didn’t care about their missions and the stuff they were trying to accomplish. If it weren’t for Killua’s great hiding skills and stealthiness, he would have been booted out of the “Wilted Petals”. Killua always thought that was the dumbest name ever but he wasn’t the leader, his leader said it represented his dead mother who had a thing for flowers or whatever, as Killua would say. Killua whipped his head around to face one of the crew members that stood next to him. With a smile, the crew member pointed over to where the leader was standing, under a fully bloomed tree. He looked so elegant under it, the little droplets of water falling around him. This is what Killua admired most. “Whats up?” Killua said, slouching his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the locker section of the school. “The leader said there is a big mission today.. you better not fuck this up because he said its your last chance.” The no named crew member said, glancing at Killua before walking away towards where the leader stood. As Killua realized what was told to him, his eyes began to widen. He snapped his gum loudly before turning around to look over at the leader. He was staring him down with those eyes.. the most serious expression he had seen his leader with in awhile. Killua turned his head quickly, this look was giving him the chills and was making him nervous. ‘This mission must be pretty important..’ Killua thought, looking down at his hands. Last mission was pretty intense, it left the skin on his hands peeled and bloody, not something that he wanted to look at everyday. He made himself sick. “Why do they tolerate me.” Kil whispered to himself, holding back the urge to let his dam break in front of everyone. With a deep sigh, he began to walk to his locker again, looking down at his feet with an ashamed look. Tonight, this mission will determine if he is would live or not. 9:40 pm. It was time to commence the plan they went over during lunch time. The plan was risky and not thought over, they may actually die. “An assassination plan? This leader is fucking crazy.” Killua whispered to himself, arming himself while hiding behind the wall. He was put on watch since the others and the leader thought he wasn’t good enough to be involved of the actual murder. Killua thought he was but honestly he knew he didn’t have the guts to actually kill someone with his own two hands. The blue eyed boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize the sound of the distance alarm and loud gun shot bangs. After at least 6 gunshot noises, Killua jerked his head up swiftly noticing 2 crew members and the leader running out with a bloody bag. They were running in a direction that Killua didn’t know. “Hey! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING OUR ROUTE IS THIS W-“ Killua felt something strange. He felt a wetness on his clothing. It wasn’t raining or anything.. and he couldn’t see any water coming out of a broken pipe. Killua placed his hand against the wet spot on his shirt and winced, his hand coming off of his shirt with a silky red substance upon it. “Its.. warm.” he said in a soft, raspy tone before he fell, his body slouching against the wall he was hiding against. ‘Am I gonna die ?.. I don’t wanna die yet.. there is still so much I want to do.. So much I need to do..’ He knew his crew was a bunch if alphas so maybe the reason why they never treated him right was because he was an omega. The only reason why he was on the team was because he was good at sneaking and instant killing. “Everything is over..” Killua spoke, his eyes flutter shut. Before they could fully close, a hand pressed against Killua’s wrist, pressing down firmly. “He still has a pulse.” The voice said. Killua could feel an arm slip under waist, lifting him from his current position. Everything was so blurry and his head wouldn’t stay up. He was losing a lot of blood right now, his clothing getting soaked. “Hey, are you awake? Don’t close your eyes! I’ll get you to my house quickly.” The voice said, picking up their pace. This scent.. This was an alpha alright. Killua inhaled deeply, analyzing the scent of the alpha that was running with him. It wasn’t a normal alpha scent. It was sweet but also mixed with a scent he had never smelt on a full blown out alpha before. This person was special and Killua knew it.


	2. new faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is having a near-death experience right now, bleeding out in some alleyway. Before Killua could take his last breath, a person with the scent of an alpha comes in and whisks him away. Who could this alpha be ? And why would he save Killua even though he didn’t know him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Ill put a warning at the beginning of each chapter before smut so don’t worry ! also they are definitely NOT 12 years old or under in this story. They are grown up and of age to do things such as sex. Thank you for understand and enjoy the story! ♥︎

Killua’s eyes fluttered open softly, seeing nothing but a white roof. ‘Am I dead?’ Killua thought, blinking a couple of times before he heard a slight snore. Why is there someone snoring with him in heaven already? Killua carefully leaned up, his whole body ached and his head was pounding. “Huh? Im alive..” he said to himself, looking at his wrist where there was a bandage covering where the doctors put in the shot. With the curiosity of how he was still alive was biting at him, he was even more curious to where he was. He pressed his hand against his own head before letting out a groan of pain. ‘-Oh yea that snoring..’ Killua remembered before turning his head to see a tall boy laying at the edge of his hospital bed. Yes Killua was pretty tall himself but this black haired boy was twice his size. He had broad shoulders and a nice build. “Uhm.. excus-“ as soon as Killua was gonna confront the black haired male, he shot up out of his seat, looked around, and then glued his eyes on Killua. He was silent for a minute before a huge grin suddenly spread across his face. “O-Oh you’re awake !” He said, grabbing at Killua’s hand. He shook it firmly before releasing and taking his seat again. “Im Gon Freecss..! Nice to meet you.” Gon spoke, letting out a soft laugh before waiting for Killua to respond. “Killua.. Killua Zoldyck.” The white haired male replied, twiddling his thumbs before plopping himself back down on the bed. His last name was well know but it didn’t seem like this guy knew who he was. “Killua.. You sound familiar but I can’t really put my finger on it..” Gon said before biting down on the tip of his thumb. “Im from the Zoldyck family.. a family of famous assassins.” Killua let the other know, letting his eyes flutter shut. “What! Thats amazing ! Are you talented? Is your presence always covered because when I found you I couldn’t sense you but I could smell the scent of blood.. Also your blood smells sweetish like.. do you eat candy a lot?” Gon was filled with questions. Killua opened his eyes again and glared at Gon, “Shut up, idiot.” His eyes closed again, his body relaxing. With those words Gon quieted himself before relaxing onto the white haired males bed again. His face looked a bit confused but he could already tell that him and Killua will be close. “I feel like we have met before..” Gon said to himself, not sure if Killua was awake or not. “I save anyone I see is in danger but this time something told me that I HAD to save you or else my future would be all messed up.” He went on, closing his eyes before resting his head on Killua’s arm, his body relaxing at the feeling of his skin against the others. Though they just met, Gon knew that they were meant to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i took so long to post this chapter and that its so short ! exams are this week and its been taking a lot of my concentration.. hope you enjoy this chapter ♥︎


End file.
